


Taken Care Of

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: A short smutty one-shot for the Mystrade Monday prompt: “I can take care of myself just fine.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/gifts).



Mycroft should have been home an hour ago. He’d promised Greg he would try to leave the office at a more sensible time but there was always so much to do…

The alert of an incoming message made him hastily put down the report he was reading and pick up his phone.

**You still there? x**

Mycroft sighed and sent back, **Yes, sorry. I should only be here another twenty minutes or so.**

His message changed to a read status but no reply appeared forthcoming.

Oh dear…

He put the phone down but had only just picked up the report again when another notification chimed.

**No problem. I can take care of myself just fine** [att]

Mycroft clicked to open the attachment.

He was presented with a full screen video close up of what was unmistakably Greg Lestrade’s very impressive erect cock, being slowly stroked up and down by the also impressive thick fingers of Greg’s left hand. 

He made it home in under ten minutes.


End file.
